I can't give up
by maverick9871
Summary: Everyone knows about Naruto ability to never give up, no matter what the challenge he faces...ever wonder why...here is the reason why Naruto is unable to give up, why he never goes back on his word, his ninja way.


I don't own anything

Neji Hyuuga stood up straight while in his match of the Chunnin Exam finals against Naruto Uzumaki after having just shut down Naruto chakra network.

Neji said "Why don't you just give up loser. I have just shut down your chakra network. Accept your fate, you were destined to loose to me as soon as I was chosen to be your opponent. A failure will always be a failure."

Naruto grunted in pain as he pushed himself up slowly to his feet and as he heard Neji words he slowly looked at Neji in the eyes and said "You made me listen to your damn speech about why you believe in fate. Allow me to return the favor about why I can't give up." as he coughed up a little blood.

Naruto managed to get to his feet and said "14 years ago, on the day I was born, the Kyuubi attacked Konoha."

Neji said "I know, the Yondaime killed the Kyuubi and..."

Naruto interupted him and said "WRONG...he sealed him away in a newborn child." as he reached for the bottom of his coat and grab it along with the shirt under it and began to pull it off.

When it hit the ground Naruto pointed to a seal that was on his stomach and said "Me...For 14 years the Kyuubi has been sealed inside of me...and I didn't even know about it until my accademy instructor tried to kill me the day I graduated from the accademy...I asked why me, why did the Yondaime chose me to hold the Kyuubi...6 days ago I got the answer to my question."

Naruto coughed some more blood up and he reached up and wiped it off his mouth and said "6 days ago I was being trained by Jiraiya of the Sannins in learning to summon as well as learning to control the Kyuubi chakra...6 days ago Jiraiya figured the best way to accomplish both was to force me to draw on the Kyuubi chakra by being in danger of dying...6 days ago Jiraiya threw me without any warning into the Velvet Chasm."

In the stands those who knew of the chasm were shocked while others couldn't believe what they were hearing.

Naruto said "The Chasm walls are to slick and sharm to grab ahold of with chakra control so I honestly thought I was going to die that day...that was until I appeared in front of the cage that held the Kyuubi and I told the Kyuubi that if I die he dies so he better give me some rent with his chakra since that is what the Sandaime told me would happen when I died...Kyuubi laughed at me and told me that he wouldn't give me his chakra because I wasn't his first Jinchuuriki...It told me it had been sealed 3 times including me since he was first controlled by Madara Uchiha to fight Hashirama Senju and all of them were right here in Konoha...He told me that when I die he will be released just like he was before...Of coarse I didn't believe the Kyuubi and told him he's lying and he better give me his chakra...he just continued to laugh and me and I decided that if he won't give it to me so I would take it from him...I reached for the seal and was just about to touch it when I was stopped by all people the Yondaime himself."

Everyone's eyes widen at this and Naruto said "Yeah, I was shocked also and I asked how that was possible when he died the day I was born. Turns out when he sealed the Kyuubi in me he also sealed a part of his soul and chakra inside the seal also."

Naruto frowned and said "He told me the truth...He told me what Kyuubi said about being his third host was true...the first being Mito Uzumaki Senju, wife of the Shodaime Hokage...and the next was Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, his wife and my mother...go figure, he sealed the Kyuubi in his own son...he told me that the Kyuubi attack was caused by some guy in a mask wearing a black cloak and red clouds and that the guy had a Sharingan eye though...Since the Uchiha are all dead now I guess the guy who caused the Kyuubi attack is dead but the Yondaime...that sucks, I don't even know my own fathers first name and I don't want to call him dad since he basically gave me a death sentence...but the Yondaime told me that since my mother was dying from having the Kyuubi ripped from her that he decided to seal a part of her soul in me as well and that when I got ready to really learn to control the Kyuubi chakra I would get to meet her again but he didn't want the pain and suffering he knew I would face as a Jinchuuriki to upset my mother so he placed another seal inside the Kyuubi seal...he placed a seal that would control my mind giving me one command to follow...never give up."

Naruto looked up at Neji and said "I couldn't ever kill myself, no matter how depressed I get because of that seal...when I was 5, Teuchi Ichiruka offered me a free bowl of ramen if I promise to come to his stand for as many meals as I can...I could have went to other places for food...but I promised I would go there...the Sandaime told me once that breaking a promise is like giving up on something you said you would do...I promised the Sandaime that someday I would become Hokage...When I first went to the accademy I spent all the money I had on books and new cloths...I didn't have any money for food so when Ino came to me one day at lunch and offered me a peanut butter sandwich if I would agree to ask out Sakura until she agreed to go with me, even if I don't like her. I can't stop asking her until I go on a date with her."

Just then a shout of "WHAT." was heard from the stands.

Sakura who had screamed was looking at Ino who looked sheepish and said "Oops."

Neji said "What does this got to do with this match."

Naruto said "Think about it Neji, I couldn't quit trying to graduate from the accademy because that would be giving up. That was why when Mizuki told me that there was another way to graduate I had no choice but to do it. When my team went to wave and Kakashi-sensei was captured by Zabuza and Kakashi-sensei ordered us to take the client and run I couldn't run because Kakashi-sensei made us promise when we first became a team to use his advice to guide our career. He told us those who don't follow the rules are trash but those abandon thier comrads are worse then trash...I couldn't abandon him to die at Zabuza hands even though he ordered us to and even though I knew staying we would most likely die...I stayed and attacked Zabuza and with help from Sasuke we freed sensei...when we took the Chuunin exam first test and Ibiki gave us a choice to give up and take the test again I had a blank paper Neji but I couldn't quit...when I was ate by a huge snake in the forrest of death I couldn't give up...when my teammates and I was attacked by Orochimaru in the forrest of death I couldn't give up...when I had my chakra screwed up durring my match with Kiba because of a seal Orochimaru placed on me in the forrest of death I couldn't give up...when Jiraiya threw me off that cliff to access Kyuubi chakra I couldn't give up...and when you sealed off my chakra here in this match and told me there is no way that I can defeat you I can't give up...and you want to know why."

Naruto smirked and said "I can't give up or die until I become Hokage, get a date from Sakura, prove that I am me and not the Kyuubi, protect Konoha, protect my comrads, make you pay for what you did to Hinata, eat at Ichiruka ramen stand until Teuchi passes away, make Konohamaru my successor once I become Hokage, kick Sasuke ass, smile every day as much as I can, visit Wave again, and prove there is no such thing as fate."

Naruto put his hands together in the ram seal and said "So tell me Neji...can you defeat someone who can't give up, who never goes back on thier word, who will do all the things I said I would do...can you Neji tell me that fate is real and I can't defeat you...because you beating me would mean that I had to have given up..." as red chakra began to spin around him making everyone in the stands wide eyed and a few scared.

Neji stepped back in fear and Naruto said "**Well can you bitch."** before he disappeared...

Time skip.

A 50 year old Iruka stood in front of a class of accademy students and said "...and that class is the day Hokage-sama first showed the world what it meant to never give up. When Suna and Oto attacked us later that day all the Konoha ninja who were in the stadium and heard Hokage-sama statement fought back harder then anyone ever believed they could. Hokage-sama defeated the Jinchuuriki of the Ichibi no Shikaku and that was before he went and restored the proper ruler to spring country, saved the world from a demon and his stone army and defeated the Akatasuki. Help unite the world for an era of peace that has lasted until this day."

A girl raised her hand and said "Did Hokage-sama ever get that date with Sakura."

Iruka chuckled and said "Yeah, he got that date that same week of the Chunnin exam...that was also the week that the Uzumaki Naruto fanclub defeated the Sasuke Uchiha fan club. In fact...Hokage-sama has done everything he promised to do except 2 things." and thought "_It's always the quite ones you have to watch out for...poor Sakura and Ino, Hinata put both of them in the hospital for a couple of days...Hiashi had never been more proud of her...at least until she made him a grandpa that is."_

A boy asked "What's that sensei."

Iruka said "He has yet to hand over the position of Hokage to the Ape Sannin Konohamaru and he promised his wives they would be together forever."

A boy with glasses said "Forever sensei...but he can't do that. Sooner or later they will die."

Iruka said "Probably...but you know what Hokage-sama motto is...never give up. If anyone can find a way to do it...he will." with a smirk on his face.


End file.
